My Final Fantasy
by Shaxen-X-Shaxen
Summary: What if Jecht had a younger sister who, along with him, was taken to Spira 10 years ago? She's be in Zanarkand, along with Auron, to watch over her starplayer of a nephew. This is my twisted version of Final Fantasy X.
1. Chapter 1 - Fans, GroupiesWhatever!

**Info: Name-Shaxen; age-28; Appearance: Short, probably about 5'7", dark skinned with brown hair cut in the style where her hair is cut short on the back and sides and long in the front, bang covering the right eye; brown eyes.**

**What if Jecht had a younger sister who, along with him, was taken to Spira 10 years ago? She's be in Zanarkand, along with Auron, to watch over her starplayer of a nephew. This is my twisted version of Final Fantasy X.**

**Disclaimer: (I wish I owned Square Enix...but sadly I do not.)**

Chapter 1...Fans, Groupies, Whatever!

I was on the couch watching the holo-screen (holographic screen) in the den. I had put on some great plays from an old Blitzball game back when Jecht played with the Zanarkand Abes when I heard some loud yelling from outside.

"It's about that time, again…TIDUS! Are you getting ready?" I shouted through the house. "I'm right here. And yeah, I've been ready all day." I turned and looked at my nephew. He looks just like his late mother but he has Jecht's, his father, eyes. Both parents were brunettes, so Tidus had brown hair as well. But I think when he turned 15 he bleached it blonde. Of course I fussed about it but Auron insisted that I should just let him because there was no harm in it. Oh, I'll explain who Auron is later.

Yeah, I said Tidus is my nephew. You see, I'm Jecht's little sister. If you've ever seen me you'd think I was either adopted, or I just hung around Jecht and our parents when we were children. The first is actually right. I am adopted. I'm short of height, shorter than my own nephew even. I had long brown hair down to the middle of my back 10 years ago, but I had a change of heart. My eyes were slanted and brown. Now, this is what threw people off when I told people that Jecht was my brother: my skin is pecan brown. I always laughed when they made faces. No one ever told me where I came from, only that I arrived in what must have been a huge storm?

Apparently, I "came out of no where." A baby girl born of a storm on the waters of Zanarkand. Now my age? I'm not afraid to give that away. I'm 10 years older than Tidus, who is now 17. I'm 28 years old. That's young isn't it? My brother before me would be 43 now.

"Good," I started while putting my hands on my hips, "Because your groupies are out there making so much noise just for you! Geeze!" I joked as I walked out the house to wait on him.

"I do not have groupies, "Auntie". I have fans," he said, stressing the word auntie as he walked passed the couch. "What did I tell you about calling me Auntie? You know I don't like that, that's why you said!" I said play punching him.

"Why? What's wrong with me calling my own aunt aunt?" "It makes me feel old…" I mumbled. Tidus put an arm around my shoulder and shook me around and messed up my head.

"Don't worry about that, Shaxen. You're far from it." "Thanks, nephew." "Oh, wow, I can't call you 'Aunt' but you can call me 'nephew?' Unfair much?" "Um…I guess so. Do you feel old?" I asked. He crossed his arms in thought. "You know what? You can call me nephew all you want!" I giggled.

"Go on, boy, your diehard fans await you." He turned to me. "You…aren't coming along?" I shook my head. "No. I'll hold down the fort. And I'm waiting on Auron anyways. He's to visit." Tidus gave me a cocky smirk.

"Ooooh...I see. Well, wait all you want," he started. "By the time that old man gets here, the game's going to be over!" I shook my head disapprovingly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Right. I'll be sure Auron's hears your message." "Yeah, you would wouldn't you?" He said as he walked towards the door. "You ARE his secret admirer, after all." And at that I jumped off the couch, ready to fuss. But he was out the door and across the bridge before I knew it.

"Ugh, that boy..." I said watching the commotion from the window. He was flirting, chatting, and autographing blitzballs all at the same time. "Just like that daddy of his," I say. I plop back down on the couch and turn the volume up over the screaming.

**~This is my first chapter of my very first story that I am posting and I would really appreciate it if you guys would take the time and tell me what you think! (Good or bad). Thanks! If all is well, I'll be posting more really soon!~**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Bitter Day

I eventually got a bit bored and turned the holoscreen off. I went outside the boat and walked up the steps to the top deck. I forgot to mention that our house is actually a boat. Most of the time we leave it moored, and sometimes we *ahem* hoist anchor and just let the waves take our house, but not too far out.

I stood at the rail and looked at the other side of the great city of Zanarkand that was just across the water. From here I can see the great waterfalls falling from under the the buildings that were built on the top the fall and an arch of water that flowed from one end of the city to the next. It's actually a transporter to help Zanarkand's citizen get to each side.

Up close, it is massive but there is no water on the inside of it obviously. And from the inside, it's a clear view to look out of, despite the water that was falling over. The sight is always breath taking for me.

"I missed this view so much. How I've missed you, Zanarkand," I whispered onto the winds as it gently blew. "Shaxen!"

I turned to see Tidus walking away from the crowd that was now leaving. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the game? You know it's the big tournament," he said.

_'The Jecht Memorial Tournament,' _I thought to myself. _'What a great way to remember our disappearance."_

Today was the 10th anniversary of the day when Jecht and I disappeared. The day we were known dead to our city. The day we were taken to Spira by Sin. Although I had disappeared along with Jecht, I was the only one who came back, bringing Auron in tow.

Upon my return, I had to break the bad news about Jecht to my best friend, Jecht's wife, Meena. It was really heart breaking. At least Auron was there to help me comfort her. I had a very hard time explaining where it was we met Auron. My time away gave me enlightment...an experience that I thought was probably best to keep to myself.

My Zanarkand knows only peace. I'd like to keep it that way.

Time went by, and Meena started getting depressed. She really loved Jecht, any fool could see that. It had been a few months after my return when she fell ill. I knew it was heart ache that had her down. That's all it was.

I remembered talking with Auron and Tidus, telling them about her condition.

"_Is she alright?" Auron asks._

"_Why should you care?" A younger Tidus said rudely._

"_Tidus! Mind your manners! Don't be that way towards him!"I say pointing at him._

"_If she dies I wouldn't know what to do..." Auron responded._

"_Auron..."_

"_Don't say Mom's going to die!" Tidus yelled_

"_I apologize." And with that Auron walked away from the house._

Eventually, Meena's condition worsened and then one day she died. It was plain to see that Tidus took it hard. He was old enough to understand, but he just didn't accept it yet. Instead of grieving he would practice playing Blitzball. He would cry for the longest when he thought he was alone.

And it seems that ever since, nothing has been the same for me. So how dare Zanarkand's council set up a painful reminder on the calender? A Tournament in my big brother's name.

On my return, the city council proposed that on that day I returned and the day we disappeared should be remembered. Well, that's basically what they meant. I told them that I did not want to be recognized for that day because of the simple fact that I survived and Jecht did not.

They persisted for the day of the tournament since that was when he disappeared. To me it's a twisted idea, but the council shared with me that the city would miss Jecht as well as I would.

And thus the name the Jecht Memorial Cup Tournament.


	3. Chapter 3 - Are We Set?

" I can get you in for free! Come on, everybody likes freebies!" Tidus offered. I shook my head once more. "Uhh, I can get myself in for free, thank you!" "Yeah, yeah, what ever. I bet Auron couldn't get you in for free, though." There goes my face again, going warm.

"Don't you have a game to get to? You're going to be late! Now go before I beat you, Mr. Sassy Mouth!"

"_Ugh! Was that really the best I could come up with?!" _I thought frustratingly to myself.

I watched as he waved and went on his way, laughing while doing so. "Well, Jecht…he's becoming more and more like you almost everyday. What more can you ask of him?" I mumbled.

I returned to the rail and leaned on it again. I stayed there feeling the breeze with my eyes closed. It was only a few minutes when I heard the sound of boots hitting the deck and I felt a warm touch on my arm. I knew who it was before I even opened my eyes.

"Auron…"

I turned to look at him and gave a very one-sided, yet warm hug. "Good to see you again," I said as we both gave respectful nods.

As I said before, Auron and I were brought back to Zanarkand by Sin, this monstrosity that terrifies the people of Spira, and then we watched over Tidus. Jecht and I met Auron in Spira 10 years ago. That explanation must be waited on for now.

To me, Auron was freakishly tall because I always had to look straight up at him when we spoke. But then, everybody's freakishly tall to me.

The big red cloak that he wore over his black pants, shirt and breastplate made it easy to spot him in a crowd; not to mention that gargantuan, yet nifty Katana of his. It had to be as long as my whole body, but probably way heavier than I was. I often want to ask how he puts up carrying it.

I looked at him and he I. "So then….are we…set?" I asked quietly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't Worry, Just Wait

"Hm," that means 'yes' in Auronese. "Has the game begun yet?" he asks. "Yeah, it should have been started by now. Tidus left quite a while ago. I was…waiting for you," I answer.

We stand at the railing together gazing across the water. "Well, how long must we wait?" I asked impatiently. Auron turned his head to me. I could practically feel his smirk burning my left cheek.

"Don't you want to look a bit longer before it is time?" I turned my back to Auron and began to walk away. "Whatever, Auron. I'll be up top the deck for a better view," I say turning away. "You can….come if you'd like," I said softly.

Instead of taking the stairs like a normal person, I put my leg muscles to work and jump over the railing up top, landing on the top deck.

The top deck really gave the second best views, where as it was really the crow's nest that had the best seat in the house. Yes, the boat has a crow's nest. But the top deck had furniture up top and a little shelter to cover it up on rainy days, thanks to yours truly. I picked out a very nice love seat, two one seaters and small foot stools that we just use as little stools.

I sat down on the love seat beginning to be sucked into deep thought. "So, what happens now, brother? Will I ever see you again?" I asked to know one in particular.

"It's a little early to be asking that question. Don't you think?" It was Auron. For some reason he has a knack for appearing when I don't want him there and disappearing when I do.

"Were you trying to scare me?" I asked as he came and sat down on the seat with me. See? I knew I was doing something right for once when I sat on this love seat.

"I apologize if I did. But I came to see if you were alright," he said. "Yes, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked waving my hand around. He stared at me.

"You're a poor liar," he said. I hung my head low a bit a put on a sad smile. "I see you're skilled at reading me. You're right," I said. "It's Jecht that you're worried about?" he asked. Feeling frustrated I got up to talk and walk around.

"Not just him. I'm worried about you and Tidus especially. I'm just worried about what may happen. Jecht asked us to watch over Tidus and we've done a great job bringing him up. And now you've been saying you think he wanted us to take him back to Spira. That's going to be a tough one, Auron."

"I understand. But why would you be worried about me?" he asked. I paused for a moment. "You know exactly why, Auron. Don't you dare give me that crap," I said hotly. "Why worry about the future when you don't know what it will bring?" he asked.

"_That's a deep question..." _I thought.

"You know what I mean, Auron!" I said slapping his chest spitefully. "I mean, you said he spoke to you." "He…wants us to take Tidus to Spira to destroy him…to destroy Sin." Auron said carefully choosing words.

"See?! You should know how things are going to be!" I shouted as I felt tears threatening. "All this Sin business. Okay, sure, it probably wouldn't be so hard to get him there with the Sin's help...but what then?"

He took me by my shoulders and gave me that serious tone that always seemed to hit my heart when he spoke.

"Listen to me, Shaxen. I don't know exactly what the future will bring us. All I know is that Sin is going to show his self here in Zanarkand. As far as everyone, including Tidus, knows, is that after that Blitzball game they can go back out and have fun with no worries on their minds. So, you shouldn't worry about anything, but wait it out and be ready for the outcome."

And with that, he let go of my shoulders, patted his hand on my back, and walked away, going back down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sin's Rise

I listened intently while the tears ran loose. Auron was totally right. I realize that his personality was based off what he had just said to me. I've known Auron for 10 years now, but I never thought I could be any more respectful to him than what I was now.

I felt his strong, yet gentle fingers brush the tears from my face. "No need for the tears," he says. I give my best reassuring smile, despite my heart jumping out of my chest.

"Thanks, Auron. You are right. As usual." I paused for a moment before giving him what should have been something longed deserved from me to him. Instead I chickened out and gave him a hug that I think he didn't expect.

He was very warm due to his red cloak he was wearing. It took him just a moment to put his sleeved arm around me, sort of like he hesitated. "You're welcome." After we broke apart, we just stood there and watched over Zanarkand, like the true guardians we were.

"Look," I heard Auron speak. "Hm?" I mumbled as I turned my attention to what he was gesturing, which was the ocean. I lightly gasped at the sight. A giant bulge of water was rising up and out to become the form of a giant sphere of water, far more larger than the Blitz sphere where the game was taking place right now.

I could see something inside of it. Something alive. It was inside and it clearly controlled the water around it. Both Auron and I knew what it was. "Sin…" I said as I turned my head to Auron. "I must admit, this is the last place that I'd ever think to see Sin. How long has it been, 10 years?" No answer. "I suppose this is our ticket out of here. What do we do?" He turned and walked off the deck, off the ship, ignoring me the same. "*sigh* Where are you going?" I asked sounding tired. "To wait." I shrugged my shoulders and jumped down from the top deck and followed behind. "Whatever you say, Auron. You seem to know what's going on, after all."


	6. Chapter 6 - Deadly Destruction

Chapter 5...Sin's Destruction

We made our way to the city limits, meeting small crowds of people running around playing around. We crossed onto the Overpass that extended over another bridge.

I've always admired Zanarkand for as long as I was a little girl. How the tall buildings seemed to overlap each other, how they light up in the middle of the night.

And now Sin was here to destroy it all. It's as if we fell off Sin's radar for the last 10 years and now he's got a beep on us. I looked to see Sin ascending over the skyline, sucking a building into it gravitational orbit somehow. My eyes went wide as I almost bumped into Auron and then I started paying attention to where I was going.

Either Auron didn't see where he was going or he just didn't care, but as he walked that little smooth walk I always told him he had, he carelessly stepped into a puddle of water and it happened to get me from my shins on down.

"AURON! Watch what you doing! You splashed me!" "Keep up," he simply said ignoring me again. "You'd better be lucky these boots are waterproof…" I mumbled as I shook the water off and continued to follow Auron.

"People will start to notice soon," Auron spoke as we continue to tread the Overpass. We were now passing by the building that had Jecht's picture on it. "I don't see how they don't notice by now. When they do they'll sound the alarm all late like they do when a fiend appears."

We were just arriving outside the stadium when Sin shot blasts of energy at the game sphere where the Abes and Duggles were playing right about now. There was a loud, violent splashing sound when the blast came in contact with the sphere.

It happened so quickly. I was shocked to see the water coming down the way it was, along with debris and mass bunches of glass and people, hitting the concrete below them.

Auron quickly snatched me around my waist and pulled me out of the way of falling debris from the stadium. By pure instinct I clung to his body as hard as I could and closed my eyes. We must have been standing in a safe area because we stopped moving.

I felt Auron's chest by my cheek. His heartbeat was as calm as he appeared. Of all the times I always flipped out at him during an argument because he never lost his cool, I was glad to just keep my mouth shut and to let him be calm.

It was all such a blur that I didn't open my eyes until I realized that Auron had let me go. And when I did open my eyes, my jaw dropped. Sin had came to the great stadium and done its work. I could still see that we were outside the stadium, of coarse.

The two statues of Blitzball playing men were destroyed. The fancy, giant arch of the entrance to the stadium was now made a gaping hole. "Oh, man…" was all I could say to the damage that seemed to slap me in the face. But then reality slapped me harder.

"No! Tidus! My…poor baby!" There was a lot of people escaping with their lives from the now demolished stadium, but not too many to be lucky. Those were the ones who took the plunge with in the water and ended up on the hard concrete. A few of them, as far as I could see, were gaining conscious and coming to realization as they rose; a majority of them stayed on the ground, not rising at all.


	7. Chapter 7 - On the Move

I was becoming impatient. There wasn't much we could do but wait for Tidus to show up and run out amongst the fleeting crowd unharmed.

I turned to Auron who was, again, calm as ever! Now THIS is when I would shout at him for that. Although, he is sort of a beacon of light to me. He was so sure of things concerned with him, one of the reasons why I liked him so much. So I tried my best not to lose it in front of him. I certainly don't want him to think that I couldn't gather my feelings during a critical moment.

(5 MINUTES LATER…)

"Auron….you better hope Tidus comes OUT of that rubble soon, because if not I'm setting you AND Zanarkand ABLAZE MYSE-" "Auron! Shaxen!"

I turned to see Tidus, wet and distressed, running toward us. "You're lucky," I said to Auron jabbing a finger in his chest. "What are you doing here?" Tidus asked. "We were waiting for you," Auron said shoving me gently in the back.

He walks off and I begin to follow after him, motioning for Tidus to follow. "What is he talking about?" he asks directing the question towards me, although I never answer. Hey, I acted like Auron just now, didn't I?

I caught up with Auron and stared at him until he glanced at me. "What are you planning…?" I whispered. "You'll see," he simply said. I increased my pace to keep stride with his long, spacey steps due to his tallness and long legs. I didn't even pay attention too Tidus, who had slowed behind us looking around at other people running past him.

Auron and I continued treading in the opposite direction that the rest of Zanarkand was going. All the while they were bumping into us and yelling.

Of course, I yelled back. "HEY! WE'RE WALKING HERE! WIPE THE CRUD OUT OF YOUR FREAKING EYE AND WATCH IT! Well, they're taking all of this pretty well, I think…." I said after screaming at the rampant pedestrians.

And they yelled back, again. "You idiots are going the wrong way!" "Turn around!" "The security walls are this way!" or "Where are you going?!" That didn't stop Auron and I, nope. We stopped and looked at Sin hovering over the city in it's water ball thing, remaining neutral.

"So what now?" I asked. "I don't know," Auron replied, both of us not even taking our eyes off of Sin. I let out a breathy laugh. "Huh! So you don't know what you're doing after all! You're improvising…who would've thought?" He was silent a second.

"Now, you understand what I meant earlier?" I turned my attention to him in pure amazement. "…don't worry…just wait?" I murmured. His head turned to me and we stared. "That is…correct."

By this time the crowds of freaked out citizens of Zanarkand were long gone. "Hey, wait!" With my hand on my hip, I turned to see Tidus desperately running our way.


	8. Chapter 8 - Invasion

Auron and I didn't budge at all to try and meet Tidus half way. When he got to us he was bent over, hands on his knees, out of breath. "Hey…not...this way.." he managed to get out.

"Look," I spoke, directing his attention into the air. Tidus looked and he gasped, taking steps back. "We called it Sin." Auron said. "Sin?" Tidus repeated looking back and forth to Auron and I. We nodded simultaneously and stood there and continued to watch.

"Yes. A monstrous entity, capable of destroying the entire world," I replied.

Suddenly a Sinspawn, creatures that are left behind in Sin's wake, flew through the air and pierced itself, as if been thrown like a knife onto a bulls-eye target, into the side of a building.

Tidus glanced back at us and we gestured for him to keep watching. The ends, or tentacles, or whatever, squirmed making the scales fly off of it. The Sinscales touched down and were pierced into the concrete of the Overpass all around us.

Three of them sprouted out of the shell-like wings and surrounded Tidus as he panicked and tried to fight them back.

No avail.

He fell on his butt, right in front of Auron and mine feet. I kneel down next to him. "Try not to panic, okay?" I whispered into his ear with a hand on his shoulders. I got up and pulled out a sword, put it in his hand, and pulled him up, effortlessly, with it.

When I let go he help it straight up in the air. It tilted over and would have hit the ground if he didn't catch it in time. "Oh, lord…" I mumbled to myself. "A gift from Jecht," Auron replied.

"My old man?" Tidus asked surprisingly. "Yup! Your hard headed daddy. Who else?" I joked. Tidus gave me a grin and began to swing the sword at the enemies. "You show 'em, Tiy!" I said punching my fast at the air cheering him on, although he failed to make a hit.

"Uh…on second thought…let the pros step in first. You know, to break you in?" I said drawing forth metal fans. "Yeah, I'll let the happy couple settle me in first," Tidus said sarcastically.

I gasped sharply and glanced out the corner of my eye at Auron, who chuckled, and quickly to Tidus who gave me a big stupid grin and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"How bout I just BREAK you instead!? HMPH!" I screamed as I felt my cheeks getting warm. "Anyways, we don't have time for this. A-Auron?" I said his name faltering over it a bit but I don't think they noticed.

He nodded. "These ones don't matter. We cut through," he explained. He leaped forward and swung his giant blade, killing the creature.

"My turn!" I said throwing, violently, yet with style, just one fan at the last one standing. My fan sliced clean through the scale and then returned to my hand. "Instant kill," I replied cockily.

"Move!" I Auron called to us. We obeyed and ran forward until about five scales surrounded us. Two behind us, and three in front.

"Hmph. Don't waste your time. Just take out these in front and go!" I said. Auron and Tidus attacked theirs simultaneously while I threw both of my fans, one killing the last one in the front and the other killing one of the two behind us. Auron and Tidus had already took off running. I killed the last one and then took off behind the men.

Auron and Tidus had beat me and stopped to a part of the street that had bunched up and overlapped into a hill due to the quakes. As soon as I reached them and stopped something had crashed onto the bridge, making the street rumble below our feet. "What in Zanarkand was that?" I questioned as we all looked at one another.


	9. Chapter 9 - Assault!

We ran to the top and saw what was before us. As the clouds of dust dispersed we saw that it was the Sinspawn that was in the side of that building, now pierced into the ground, with several Sinscales around it.

"Oh, no…oh, no, nope, nope, nope….cant let this happeenn…" I griped as I ran down the hill after Auron, and Tidus not far behind.

We all prepared for battle, readying our weapons. The Sinspawn flicked it's giant tentacle down at us and cast the spell I recognized as Demi on all three of us. I felt angry and annoyed now.

"Get out of my town!" Tidus shouted at the thing swinging his sword at it. "Some can't wait to die!" I heard Auron shout from the other side of Tidus.

"Hmph! I'm going to show you what power is!" I yelled. "Watch and learn, boys," I said referring to Auron and Tidus.

I concentrated as hard as I could. I felt a strong energy flowing within me…

(Universal POV)

Shaxen's eyes glow a purple color and she jumps into the air, defying gravity, and puts her arms out to the side. She fully opens the metal fans up and they started glowing with a purple energy.

She waited just a moment as the fans flashed and threw both fans down at the enemy with a strong might.

(Nesha's POV)

"Like it?" I asked dancing slightly with my fans. "Wow, gotta give you props! What do you call that?" Tidus asked me.

"It's a move I learned under my specialty the Geisha's Rave. This was my very first successful try with it! I call it…the Dragon Storm. It's based primarily off of non-elemental magic and-"

"If you don't mind, we have a fight to finish. Focus." Auron argued when he cut me off. "Rude much? Besides that thing's almost down! Look, I cut off almost all its tentacles!" I said almost yelling at Auron.

"This fight is far from over. You've seemed to have missed the smaller ones. I'll take care of them," he said as he took his Katana down from his shoulder.

He put his hand out and he started shaking with power and concentration. Then he placed both hands on the hilt of his blade, launched himself into the air with the blade pointing to the ground.

As he lands, he pierces the ground with the Katana, killing the smaller fiends and dealing more damage to the spawn.

"Nice…although your performance could have been better!" I said to Auron. I catch Auron rolling his eyes and I smirk. "One more blow should finish it now," Auron said.

"Heh! No problem! Watch this!" Tidus shouts to the both of us. I watch as he concentrates his energy and charges off towards the fiend. He does a beautifully done combo of flips and landed the final cut on the Sinspawn.

"What do you call that little display?" I said as Tidus runs back. "Ummm...Spiral Cut!" He says proudly. I look away from him to see Auron already up ahead running. "Ugh…so quick about it…" I mumbled as I began to follow him.

We ended up on the other side of the Overpass. We stood right under the building that had Jecht's picture on it. "…Happy now?" I whispered looking up at his picture.

"Shaxen! Auron! Let's get out of here!" Tidus shouted to us. "We're expected," Auron mumbled loud enough for the both of us to hear.

"Besides…where could we go now?" I asked drawing my weapons. "Huh?" Tidus questions. Auron and I looked at each other, paying no heed to Tidus at all, nodded and took off running ahead.

"Gimme a break, man!" I heard him reply.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Terrifying Meeting Spot

We all ran to keep up and suddenly stopped, all weapons out. Sinscales began to pour from the sky. I watched, ready, as they surrounded us and sprouted out of their shell-wings.

We began to kill them off one by one. But as soon as one was taken down another would appear to replace it. I felt my energy draining quick. "This is useless. They won't back down…there's too many. Auron…." I said sort of whispering his name at the end.

He looked around confirming my reply. "Hmm…this could be bad. That! Knock it down!" Tidus and I directed our attention at the tanker hanging off the side of the bridge.

"What?!" Tidus screeched. "Trust me, you'll see," Auron replied. I observed and did the math and I quickly understood our advantage. "That's good thinking, Auron!" I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded back.

So we began attacking the tanker until it eventually took a plunge. The tanker did exactly what Auron and I foreshadowed. The sound of the explosion rattled my ears as the explosion itself rattled the building with Jecht's picture on it. The building slowly toppled over. "Move, move, MOVE!" I yelled as I ran out the way with the others.

The building fell on the section of the Overpass that had all the Sinscale on it. Now, that piece of concrete was gradually going down. "We have to get to the other side," I mumbled to myself as I backed up preparing to run.

This time I don't wait for Auron's say-so. I took off running, my heart screaming inside of my chest. The fallen building exploded into a fiery inferno under my feet as I dashed across.

I made it onto the other side of the Overpass just in time but I had fell and rolled on to the ground, hurting my arm in doing so. I hear Auron's boots by my face, crunching the glass beneath his feet.

'He made it!' Was my first thought. Then I thought 'What of Tidus?' I pulled myself off the ground to stand and face Auron's back. He was looking up.

I directed my attention above us and saw Sin. It was as if this was a meeting spot. I felt the rest of the Overpass we stood on giving way now. "Sin's pulling us up!" I shouted.

"Shaxen! AURON!" I suddenly heard my nephew crying out desperately, though I didn't see him. "*GASP* Tidus?!" I yelled. I looked to see where his voice was coming from. He was hanging onto the ledge for dear life.

Before I could even jump forward to catch his hands, Auron puts his arms out in front of me. "Get him, Auron!" I yelled. I held onto to Auron's sleeve-sling arm, hugging him tightly.

He looks down at me with such care. I close my eyes, closing out all visual, though I could still hear Sin's Storm: everything from the pavement cracking to the broken glass shards out of the windows from the many buildings hitting the ground.

"You are sure?" Auron asks, I'm sure, no one in particular. I feel him bending down and that's when I open my eyes. He grabs Tidus by the collar and hoists him up from hanging off the ledge, and without any effort, mind you.

I'm still clinging to Auron's side now, looking up at the scene. Sin is pulling us up now, I could feel it. "I-I said that I would trust you, Auron…." I began.

I wasn't caring if he heard or not; I just wanted to say it.

"This is it," Auron spoke to Tidus, probably including me. "This is your story. It all begins here."

I clung tighter and tighter to Auron as I felt my body being sucked up with him. "…and I will never stop trusting you…." I finished. I heard Tidus screaming now.


	11. Chapter 11 - 20000 Leagues Over the City

I recall that this was how Auron and I arrived back In Znarkand and, if I'm not confused, this was how Jecht and I got to Spira. Only difference was we were sucked down into Sin's Vortex because we swam over it. I remember the day well.

It was morning, the day of the Tournament. Back then, before it was what it's know in the present day as the Jecht Memorial Cup Tournament, it was the 4-Block Tournament. Four blocks being the sections of the great city A, B, C and D. Jecht played for A-East, the Abes.

Jecht wanted to get some practice in. I didn't want him going off alone, so I offered to help out with his practice. Unfortunate for us, we swam to close to Sin. Or maybe we went to deep.

I recall touching the hide, which was cold and had a hard, scaly touch. It was Sin. The last thing I remember is that I looked at Jecht because I felt drowsy and distressed at the same time and then there was a flashing light.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up next to my brother in a jail cell in Bevelle.

A trip into the vortex wasn't painful; instead, just a weird feeling of being pulled up into nothingness and after a few moments you regain consciousness you may have let slip, and realize you're somewhere else.

Like now.

I was in that stage. I could see that I was floating, more like swimming, over the city of Zanarkand. It's like I was floating in water and yet it didn't feel like water. Just…nothing.

Below me was some sort of platform. Standing there was a figure that looked like a man. My first thought was, 'I-Is that….Jecht?'

Without a second thought I swam as fast as I could towards the unknown figure.

As I got closer, the figure began to look more and more like Jecht, but at the same time, he started to fade and form into another figure. Jecht faded away completely, but what puzzled me was who was standing there now.

It Auron and I, but 10 years younger. Seeing this picture, at first, made me look around for Auron and then for Tidus. Both no where to be found. So I put all my focus back on the picture before me.

We stood there side by side. We looked so…happy. 'What is this?' I thought to myself. I tried to remember a time in the past when Auron and I stood, together (INFRONT OF JECHT OF ALL PEOPLE!) looking happy.

As I continued to look on I began to feel weary. Last thing I remember is that I sunk down onto the platform and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 - Pleasant Awakening

When I opened my eyes to see where I was, I sort of closed them back halfway because of the light being a bit bright to my eyes. After adjusting, I saw that I was in a bedroom.

I grabbed my head with my right hand and felt my hair. I had kept my hair short way back when I first went to Spira. It was shaved on the back and a bit on the side so that I had a side bang at the front of my head that sort of covered my eye.

As I brushed my hand across my head, I could feel the shaved parts had grown back. I could tell that I've been out for a couple of days. "How long have I been asleep? And where the heck am I?" I muttered to myself as I up in the bed, stretching as I did.

Suddenly, the door opened to the room and someone came in.

"Ah, Madame Shaxen. You are finally awake I see." I got up off the bed and made my way over to the person standing there with my eyes wide. It was Rin.

He's an Al Bhed. He owns like a chain of his agencies. I guess he's like an entrepreneur.

"Rin! It is so nice to see you once again! How long has it been?" "10 years exactly. Where have you been?" My mind literally ticked. I thought quick. "Oh, I've been traveling. A lot," I said nodding my head and smiling.

"Hm. Well, I suppose you would like to know where you are now, correct?" "Mhmm! Sure would help." I sat back on the bed to listen.

"Well , as you know I have many agencies across Spira," he spoke.

"Yeah, on the Highroad, Thunderplains, Macalania, and, if I'm not mistaken, the Calm Land's. Wait a sec...please don't tell me I'm in Macalania!" I said rolling my eyes.

Macalania was never my favorite place.

"Hahaha. No. As of right now, you are in the one located on the Highroad." "Oh, thank goodness. I was beginning to have flashbacks. How did I get here, anyways?"

"Sir Auron came in with you in his arms. He seemed to be in a hurry to leave, but he made sure you alright before leaving." I put a finger to my chin. "Hmm…wonder where the fire is?" I muttered.


	13. Chapter 13 - Trust With No Regret

"_So...Auron's up and left, huh? That is so like him, though," _I thought as I listened to Rin talk.

"Ah, he also left a note in my care to make sure I passed it along to you as soon as you woke up. Here," he said giving me a piece of paper that was folded.

"I'll leave it to you then. Just come and see me when you are ready to leave." "Alright. Dreck oui, Rin." I said deeply bowing.

"You are very welcome. It is not everyday when I run into you and Sir Auron. Although this is just my second time meeting you. And also my second time seeing the two of you in a low state, at that." He paused.

Awkward silence.

"Well, I had better get back to tending to the shop then."

And with that he shut the door. I sat on the edge of the bed and began to open and read the letter.

_Shaxen- _

_I do not mean to leave you while you were in the state you are in, but something important came up and I must go and see about it immediately. By the time you get this, I will already be back. Probably not, so if not come to Luca and meet me. I will explain everything when we do. _

_-Auron_

_P.S. You'll never regret trusting me. Trust me._

'_So he DID hear me back in Zanarkand..._'I thought to myself. I skimmed over the note one last time before taking off to look for Rin. He was in the lobby tending to a bookshelf.

"Rin!" He turned to my direction.

"Are you ready to leave now?" I nodded. "Oh, yes. But before I do…" I began forming my question.

"Hm. Go ahead." I sighed, bracing myself for the answer before I even gave the question. "How long have I been sleeping, exactly?"

I was concerned because I wanted to know exactly how long it's been since Auron's departure. ,m

"Exactly 5 days. Oh, do not make that face. You can get stuck like that, my dear. Besides, you've made excellent recovery time. After what Sir Auron told me of the incident I'm surprised you're up as we speak," he spoke.

"_INCIDENT?" _I thought, a bit annoyed. _"__Let's hear it then!"_

"The usual recovery time for being drug and stomped on by a Chocobo would be weeks! Depending on how many times you've been stomped, some would think. A miracle, wouldn't you say?"

I feel my teeth grinding together as Rin was grinning ear to ear. _'__Drug by a Chocobo, huh?' _was all I could think. _'__Well, he'll certainly get an earful for this one when I see him!'_

I tried to play it off as best I could. "Yeah, I'm like a living miracle, heheh! Well, I'd better be setting off. Don't want Mr. Man to worry too much than he probably has. And thank you once again, Mister Rin. I owe you big time!" I said bowing once again.

"No, no, no. It is the least I could do for one of the Legendary Guardians. Farewell, Lady Shaxen."

"_Legendary, eh? That's new..."_ I thought as I waved Rin off and exited the inn.


	14. Chapter 14 - Ride Into Town

'_What a nice guy,' _I thought to myself as I stepped outside. I saw exactly where I was. "Oh, boy. This depressingly long road, again?" I mumbled scratching my head.

"Chocobos…they've got Chocobos around here, last I remembered…" I mumbled. I walked to the Lady in charge of the Chocobo Ranch.

"Excuse me, ma'am, how much Gil would it be to purchase one of your Chocobo?" I asked as I rummaged for Gil in my pocket. "Oh, no, Milady. You do not have to pay anything."

My face brightened suddenly. "Oh, thank you so much, miss!" I said jumping on the Chocobo's back. "Um…but are you sure you want to ride another Chocobo quickly after recovering?"

"_I am going to kill Auron!" _

"Mr. Rin informed me of the situation." "Oh, no, not at all. Besides I am in a rush. I'm needed in Luca," I replied. "My apologies. Do not let me keep you, Lady Shaxen. Be careful!" She yells after I take off.

I would be in the city of Luca only in a matter of minutes! It would've taken hours, had I walked, because of how long this road was. Not to mention taking on fiends, that would be time consuming.

But since I was up top this fluffy, yellow fellow, I had nothing to worry about. Finally, I reached the steps that leads down to the outskirts of Luca. I jumped off the Chocobo and thanked it by petting and scratching it.

"Thank you friend. Here is a token of my gratitude." I gave it a biscuit that was inside of a big pouch on the side of the Chocobo's saddle and scratched it some more. It chirped happily before running back in the direction we had came.

"Now…" I said turning around to see the top view of the city. "Time to handle business."


	15. Chapter 15 - Fighting the Crowd

I walked the crowded streets for a while as I searched. "Man, it is totally packed here! I wonder what the occasion is….oof!" I had just bumped into some random guy.

"_Hmm…he's kind of cute," _I thought.

The guy might've been a sailor or was probably from one of the islands, Besaid or Kilika, possibly. He was pretty built and had tattoos over his chest and in the face…hmm….I would say he's an 8.

"Hey, you damn broad! Watch who you're bumping into!" Never mind. He's one of those cute jerks. When you act like that, it doesn't matter how good you look. You are officially a prick.

I was a bit taken aback, but I quickly stepped up. "Excuse me, but what did you just call me, boy?"

See, I was going to apologize. But seeing as you've crossed the line just that quick…there's no way that's happening.

He stepped closer, threateningly, to me. "And what are you going to do about it? Broad!" "I don't think you know who exactly you are dealing with," I said as I brought my hands to my sides, preparing to draw my fans and attack.

"Oh yeah? Is that so? Then who am I dealing with, huh? A broad?!"

By now there was a crowd forming around us. I could tell the guy noticed too because he got louder with the insults. Showing off, I suppose.

I guess he was trying to make it known that he was about to give a girl a beat down. Very heroic. I really didn't want to hurt this guy, so I decided to pull a fast one. I didn't like playing this card but he's really cutting my time…

"I am Lady Shaxen, Former Guardian of High Summoner Lord Braska." I felt higher and taller over this guy now. I started jabbing my finger into his chest.

"How dare you call someone of my stature a broad? Most disrespectful." Everyone around us either started to gasp out loud, or did the prayer. The man was at a loss for words.


	16. Chapter 16 - Shaxen! Broadcasting Live!

I turned my back on him preparing to take my leave when the guy dropped on the ground and hugged my ankles. "Forgive me, Lady Guardian!" "It's okay. Get up. You're making a fool of yourself."

Lady Guardian? So, they actually recognize the summoners AND their guardians as well?

I walked away deep in thought but was quickly blocked by a guy with a video sphere and a woman who held a microphone close to my face.

"Lady Shaxen, after 10 years of a successful battle of defeating Sin, how does it feel to come out and relax along with the rest of Spira to enjoy the Blitzball Tournament being held in honor of Grand Maester Mika's 50th year in office?"

"Uh…" I was blank. That's what's going on here today? Well, I can't broadcast that to all of Spira that I'm here unknowingly of the occasion.

As far as Spira knows, Jecht and I are from Spira, in lo of the rumor that we claimed we were from Zanarkand. I could here people around in crowds whispering as they waited for an answer from.

"Well, it is a great honor indeed. Excuse me, but…that video sphere…" I started as I pointed in the cameraman's direction. "People in Luca can see this broadcast, correct?" She nodded.

"Yes, as well as the rest of Spira."

Nice.

Why look for Auron for hours when I can let him know where I am and have him come to me?

"May I say something with the microphone, please?" "Why of course! Go right ahead!" She said passing me the microphone. I cleared my throat before holding it to my mouth.

"Auron! If you're here in Luca watching this, please meet me at the Café in the Town Square. Sir Auron if you are here, please meet Lady Shaxen in the Town Square. Thanks!"

I said shoving the mike back into the woman's hand and taking off before the crowds could pummel me with questions.

"GASP! You mean Sir Auron is here in Luca, too?" I heard the woman shout from behind me.

I didn't realize how famous we were as guardians before. Nor did I realize what a big mistake I made about putting our whereabouts out like I did…that is until I got to the café.

I ran at full speed for the café in hopes to find my partner.


	17. Chapter 17 - We're NOT Dating!

Unfortunately for me, when I got to the café, the place was already packed. I was hoping that all these people weren't here because they saw my announcement on the sphere and came here to see Auron and I.

"So it IS true! I thought they were pulling my leg when they said Lady Shaxen and Sir Auron were going to show here!" I heard a guy standing by me on my right state.

"I wonder what they're doing here together? No one's heard or seen them in the last 10 years. And now here they are!"

"You say it like they have no business roaming the lands of Spira. They're regular people, just like you and me! Though, I do wonder why she made a broadcast like that just to meet with him."

"I know! Maybe Sir Auron and Lady Shaxen are seeing each other!"

'_NOOO FREAKING WAY!' _Was the first thing I thought. Next thing I know, all eyes are on me. Sure I liked attention every now and then, but this was too much!

I picked a secluded table that was in the back of the café. It was just in the right spot sp that I could see who was coming in. This way I could see Auron when he came in and he could see me.

I sat there for a moment scoping out the entrance, unaware that the waiter was standing before me.

"Excuse me, Lady Shaxen?" "Hmm? Oh, sorry! Yes?" "Can I get you anything?" She asked with a smile. Why the formalities? We were probably the same age. Though she was two or three years older than me.

"Um, a cup of water would be cool, thank you," I said resting my head on my fist and my elbow on the table. "Will do ma'am. Be back in a sec," she said walking off.

"I wonder if he has seen my message…" I mumbled. I thought on the subject of Auron and his reasons for coming to Luca. Soon, the woman came back with a few cups stacked and a pitcher of water.

These people actually go all out for guardians, like they do summoners. I wasn't complaining though.

"Thank you very much," I said. "Is there anything else I can get you, Lady Shaxen?" I started to say no, but I noticed the crowd forming inside and out.

"Um….well, you see, I'm sort of waiting for someone here. And I don't think he'll be able to see me back here with the crowd and what not. So, I guess, do you mind…?"

"Oh, no problem milady! I'll keep the crowd away for you. And when your date gets here I will make amends that you aren't disturbed," she said as she walked away.

"Oh, wait, no, no, no…it's not like that at all! We're not da-" I tried to explain though it was to no avail. The lady was gone about her business.

"_Uh…how embarrassing…" _


	18. Chapter 18 - Reunited

_So, I've usually just waited a week or two to put up more of my chapters...but I've decided to stretch the time out because I have to write more chapters and I want to give you guys more time to read and review. Other than that, tell me what you think so far, hmm?_

Chapter 17

A few moments passed and I could see that the crowd had dispersed. "Awesome! I should do self name-dropping more often than not!" I said pouring myself another cup of water.

"Enjoying yourself?" A sarcastic, gruff voice spoke over me almost making me choke on my water. I turned in my chair to see Auron standing there smirking. I returned the expression.

"Well, I was, until you decided to finally show your mug," I spoke with a grin. "So what took you anyways?" I asked, as he took a seat down across from me. I poured and offered Auron a cup of water and gladly took it.

"Well, because of your broadcast on the sphere across Luca, I was slowed down by heavy crowds. They're especially a nuisance on the outside of this café. I expected this table to be bombarded with people. But their not coming over. I wonder why?"

I glanced over to the entrance of the café. I could actually see people peeking their heads through, wanting to know what was going on, waiting to get inside. People who were already inside were taking glances at our table, wanting ever so much to get in our personal spaces.

"Um, I had some part in that," I started to explain. I watched as Auron's left eyebrow went up as he waited for my explanation.

"Auron, do not give me that look, okay? I asked the waiter if she could make it that I wasn't disturbed as I waited for the arrival of my "date"." I said as I air quoted on the word date. His eyebrow went up even further

. I threw up my hands in frustration. "What?! It's not my fault that she got the impression that I was dating you! She assumed! So I just went with it!" I watched as he made a deep chuckle that came from his chest.

"*SIGH* And what, pray tell, is so funny, Auron?" I asked, not amused, grabbing the bridge of my nose. "Your cheeks. They're red." I felt my cheeks getting warm. "I'm black Auron. I don't blush," I spoke trying to prove a point.

"You are light enough." "Okaaay! Down to business! Auron, what's up with you leaving unannounced? Why didn't you just wait for my recovery? And most importantly lying about a Chocobo incident that never even happened. Come on! That was embarrassing! Oh, and what is going on today?" I asked a bit stressed.

"Let me explain. I told you in the note that something had come up. Rin told me that Summoner Yuna had just started on her pilgrimage from Besaid. Today is the Blitzball Tournament being held in honor of Grand Maester Mika's 50th year as a maester. Just about everyone in Spira is going to be here to witness. All the Blitzball teams of Spira will be here to play, including Besaid's."

"Sooo?" I persisted.

"Earlier today, the sphere showed Tidus and the team arriving in Luca. Apparently, Besaid Aurochs have a grudge with the Luca Goers. Next thing you see is Tidus shouting out how his team was going to win the Cup."

"In other words, Tidus made a fool of his self in front of all of Spira," I said shaking my head. "Hmm. Indeed," Auron said.

"But, what a surprise, Auron. Little Yuna is a summoner. Man! How old should she be right about now?" I wondered swishing water in my cup.

"The same age as Tidus." "Oh, that's right. Tidus was 7 when Jecht and I left from Zanarkand. And it had to be that next day, I think, when we met Yuna. She said she was 7."

We sat there and I thought for the moment. "So…I guess you figured that Yuna and her party would pass through here. Hey, I wonder if Tidus is a guardian to Yuna?" I asked, curiously. "If we join with Tidus or Yuna, we will know," Auron answered.


	19. Chapter 19 - Plan to Wait

"Okay…so what should our next move be, then, now that we know the whereabouts of Tidus and Yuna?" I asked. "Braska and Jecht asked you and I to watch over their children. That is our next move."

"Auron, you know what I mean. What are we going to do now?" "We meet with Tidus and Yuna after the tournament turns out," he says and then takes another sip of his water.

"Until then," I began as I leaned back in my chair, putting my arms behind my head. "We wait." I felt Auron looking at me.

"Wait for what, exactly?" "Well, _Auron_," I said stressing his name, "we wont get to see Tidus until the game's over. I mean he is playing with the Aurochs, correct? And Yuna is probably going to be watching to cheer on the team."

"Yes. The captain of that team, I hear, is one of her guardians." "So, she is going to be watching, then," I said. "Then we search," Auron said as he stood up out of his chair. I shot up out of my seat to rush at Auron as he started to walk towards the door of the café.

"Whoa, Auron, honey…" I said smooth-talking as I put an assuring hand on his left shoulder. Sure enough, he stopped in his tracks on contact. "You've got to learn a bit of restraint. Relax!" He looked down at me.

'_He's getting impatient!'_ I thought.

"We must if we are to find them." "Ugh, you've always been the persistent one in the group. When Jecht and I wanted to rest, you always suggested that we should carry on to the next checkpoint; though when Braska put a say so in, you always changed your mind," I scolded.

I heard Auron chuckle but I rolled my eyes and continued. "Consider this, Auron: Luca is the second largest city in Spira, behind the city of Bevelle, no? Oh, I've done my research during my stay in Spira. Now, come with me." I grabbed Auron's hand, at the time I didn't realize what I did because I wanted to prove my point.

Though when I heard a guy shout out, "Oh my gosh, they're holding hands!" I quickly dropped his hand. I walked him outside the café and pointed towards the stadium.

"Now, see how big the stadium is? Imagine how long it would take to search the stadium and the city." He looked from the stadium to me, carefully. "Get my drift?" I asked, smiling.

"You have very beautiful eyes." _'__WTF? Did I….just hear him right?!' _I thought to myself, not letting my smile falter. I felt my cheeks warming up.

"Why thank you, Auron. H-how kind of you to notice!" It got all quiet and I didn't find that comfortable. I turned my back to him pretending to notice something else.

"So…shall we wait?" He asked. I turned my head to him and nodded. "Yeah, but, uh…we'll be waiting a while. The game didn't even start yet. So…what would you like to do?" I said finally finding composure. "Anything you are willing," Auron replied rubbing the stubble on his face and neck.

"Um, Auron, you don't want to know what I am willing," I said laughing. "I'll follow you where ever you go." My whole face was


End file.
